


Glasses

by SouChou



Category: EBiDAN, Jpop, M!LK
Genre: Dimples, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouChou/pseuds/SouChou
Summary: An immature little voice in the back of Haruki's mind wants Jinto to pay attention to him and him alone.





	Glasses

Jinto was staring at his computer. He was wearing his glasses but he was squinting. Probably more out of concentration than anything else.

Haruki was concentrating too. On Jinto's face, that is. Haruki lay next to Jinto on the bed with his head propped up on his hands, watching the older boy intentently.

He loved the way Jinto looked in his glasses. He loved Jinto’s concentration face although it probably looked to most people more like he was taking a dump. He loved the way Jinto smiled when an idea suddenly came to him and his cute little dimples became visible. Then he’d get to typing it up on his laptop animatedly, before returning to squinting at the screen.

Haruki rolled over onto his back. He gazed up at Jinto, noting how good he looked even from this angle. Cute wasn’t the right word. Handsome? Was beautiful taking it too far? Haruki couldn't think of the right word to describe Jinto's unusual attractiveness. He just knew that he couldn't stop staring at him.

Jinto’s gaze left the computer screen and fell on Haruki. He smiled and Haruki got an eyeful of those cute little dimples again. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“No reason,” Haruki said. Still lying on his back, he spun around and reached out a hand to poke Jinto gently on the indent on his right cheek.

Jinto laughed and turned back to the screen. “Sorry for having you over when I have to do homework. You can come back another time if you want.”

“I don't mind,” Haruki said with a little yawn. He did mind though. Just a little bit. He knew that Jinto's work was important but an immature little voice in the back of his mind wanted Jinto to pay attention to him and him alone.

He decided it best to ignore this little voice. Afterall, Jinto would probably be done with his work soon and it was Haruki’s idea to come over in the first place. Haruki flopped down on the bed and rolled about lazily.

He and Jinto had used to visit each other a lot in the old days before M!LK’s debut. Nowadays, whenever they tried to organise a day together something always got in the way. After they’d planned to hang out that day weeks in advance but Jinto had tried to cancel at the last minute because he had an unexpectedly large amount of homework, Haruki - who missed their time alone together more than he liked to admit - had offered to come over anyway, even if it just meant watching Jinto type on his computer for an hour.

Being together at work or during rehearsals wasn't the same. Both of them took their activities within M!LK very seriously - it was one of the main things they had in common - so neither of them had much time to goof off and mess around with each other like Daichi and Hayato often did. Haruki let out a little giggle at the thought of Daichi and Hayato prancing around the dance studio together, causing Jinto to look down at him again and flash him a small smile.

Haruki tried to keep himself amused for as long as he could. He rolled around on the bed, played on his phone, went over some of their dance routines in his head. But after a while when his bordem got the better of him, he mischievously crept over to Jinto and removed the glasses from the other boy’s face.

Jinto looked at Haruki - curious and amused - as Haruki put the glasses on himself.

“What are you doing?” Jinto asked, smirking.

Haruki gazed around the room. “How do you even see in these? Everything is so blurry.”

“Because they’re not made for you,” Jinto chuckled. “Are you going to give me those back anytime soon?”

“Nope!” Haruki sing-songed.

Jinto shook his head in amusement then he put his laptop down on the floor. “Well, I guess I could use a break.”

Haruki mentally high-fived himself.

“You actually look...kinda cute in my glasses,” Jinto said softly and then a small blush crept up onto his cheeks.

Haruki looked down, grinning bashfully. “Thanks.”

A little embarrassed at the compliment, still looking down, Haruki reached up and grabbed the frames on either side of his face intending to remove the glasses but froze when he felt another pair of hands on top of his own. When he looked up he realized that Jinto was just inches away from him and Jinto’s hands were cupping his face.

Haruki felt his face growing hot. “J-Jinto?”

“Sorry!” Jinto cried, dropping his hands and immediently scrambling backwards. “I was just trying to take the glasses back.”

Haruki quickly tore the glasses from his face and shoved them in Jinto’s direction, avoiding eye contact with the other boy.

“T-Thanks,” Jinto murmured. He took the spectacles, folded them, and set them down somewhere on the bed.

Jinto then busied himself with inspecting the room as if he’d never seen it before. He looked at walls, the door, the window; anywhere that wasn’t at Haruki. While Jinto was looking around, Haruki was looking at Jinto. Haruki had his head tilted and was biting his lip, the memory of Jinto’s hands touching his own just moments ago lingering in his mind. The memory of Jinto’s face so close to his, close enough to…

Haruki leaned forward and placed his hands on either side of Jinto’s face, forcing the other boy to look at him. Then he ever-so-gently pressed their lips together.

It was truly a gentle action. Their lips barely touched for a second. It was as if Haruki were shyly asking if it was okay and Jinto - after a moment of shock - answered him with a gentle kiss of his own. And then they were taking it in turns to plant kisses on each other, laughing softly and both of them growing in confidence with each peck.

“Haruki--” Jinto said after a while, feeling like he should say something.

“Be quiet,” Haruki said playfully and then he lunged himself at Jinto, capturing the other boy in a hug. Jinto lost his balance and toppled backwards onto the bed. There was a cracking sound.

“Sorry,” Haruki giggled. “Are you okay?”

Jinto reached behind his back. “I think I just broke my glasses.”

And then they both laughed.


End file.
